Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)(KYUMIN)
by MasihBertahan-137
Summary: Kyumin, Semua berawal dari sebuah ketidakberdayaan yang kemudian digenggam oleh seseorang yang mempunyai kuasa di atas segalanya. Lee Sungmin, gadis keras kepala yang bertekad akan menjadi seorang yang mandiri dan tak membutuhkan cinta yang akhirnya lumpuh di tangan sang adi kuasa Cho Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan karisma. KYUMIN STORY/GS/137. Naik Rate nya. Bad feel.
1. Chapter 1

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)(KYUMIN)

Fanfiction ini saya buat karena saya cukup kaget saat salah satu komentar di facebook saya mengenai -saya yang tidak lagi mempercayai ketulusan cinta Kyumin-. Anda salah besar! Menjadi fans Sungmin selama lebih dari 6 tahun dan menjadi Kyumin Shipper alias Joyers selama kurang lebih 5 tahun tidak serta merta mudah dilepaskan begitu saja. Saya menjalani masa puber saya bersama Super Junior dan Kyumin, pastinya.

Sampai umur saya yang akan mencapai 22 tahun di tahun ini, itu masih belum berubah. Hanya saja saya kecewa. (**lanjutan curhat pada akhir bab, dimohon untuk tidak dilewat. Karena ada pemberitahuan di dalamnya**)

**Disclaimer:** Tokoh Utama bekerja untuk SM Entertainment di bawah nama Super Junior dan juga management idol lain di Korea, namun cerita ini didasari dari mimpi saya beberapa bulan lalu yang saya kembangkan dan telah disesuaikan.

**Genre:** fantasy, drama, romance

**Genderswitch **

**Characters: **Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyunah, akan terus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

**#1 NEW LIFE **

Sungmin menyentuh pigura kayu itu dengan lembut lalu mengusap permukaan kaca yang berada di bagian depan pigura itu sepenuh hati. Tangannya yang lain melepaskan genggamannya pada pinggiran tas baju usangnya yang sudah setengah terisi baju-bajunya dan turut menyentuh permukaan pigura itu. Senyum optimis tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke negara kecil itu?"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan memandang gadis yang tadi mengeluarkan suaranya lalu mengangguk lemah.

SUNGMIN POV

"Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali Hyunah, kau tau pasti jawabanku. Maksudku, di Seoul sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang tersisa untukku. Aku tidak punya siapapun sejak masuk ke _Senior High School_, kedua orangtuaku tak meninggalkan banyak harta berharga untukku. Aku terancam tidak bisa lulus kuliah dan sedang mencari tempat magang yang bisa memberiku paling tidak sedikit upah untuk kutabung." Selorohku menjawab pertanyaan Hyunah, sahabat dan teman satu _flat_ku sejak kami kelas 11.

"Aku tau, sangat tau. Tapi kau akan pergi ke sana untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Paling tidak pikirkan aku, aku khawatir. Kau adalah gadis yang sangat berani, aku tau kau tak takut pada apapun, bahkan kalau itu menyangkut nyawamu. Kau tak takut kehilangan apapun, tapi aku…. " Hyunah memandangku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

".. aku takut kehilanganmu. Kau tau sendiri hukum di negara itu berbeda. Bahkan kau akan bekerja untuk kerajaan dengan jaminan tidak bisa kembali ke Korea selama lima tahun sampai masa kontrakmu habis dan bahkan di situ tertera kalau kau akan kehilangan kepalamu kalau kau berani melanggar salah satu poin kerja kontrakmu. Dan kau dengan bodohnya langsung menandatangani kontrak itu, kau anggap apa aku ini? Aku bukan sahabatmu? Aku tidak berharga?" aliran air mata itu terus mengalir di pipi Hyunah saat ia menjabarkan kemarahannya. Ia terduduk di pinggir kasur tua ku dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, suara tersedu langsung menghampiri telingaku.

Mataku sontak terhalangi oleh air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, hingga akhirnya air mata itu mengalir saat aku berjalan menghampiri dan memeluk Hyunah. Hyunah langsung membalas pelukanku dengan memelukku semakin erat seakan takut kehilanganku.

"Kau adalah segalanya Hyunah, percayalah. Jika aku terus berada di sini hidupku tidak akan berubah. Aku tetap menjadi seorang gadis pecundang yang tidak mampu menyelesaikan pendidikan Strata satu ku karena biaya. Kau tau saat Profesor Rosemary mengatakan padaku kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku dengan beasiswa selama satu tahun di kerajaan itu, aku serasa mendapatkan titik terang untuk kehidupanku yang tragis. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu dan keluargamu terus menyokong kehidupanku. Kumohon, mengertilah Hyunah. " ujarku pelan sambil mengelus punggungnya. Kami terus berpelukan sampai beberapa saat hanya suara isak tangis yang mengisi kamar sempit itu. Hingga akhirnya kami mulai tenang dan Hyunah memandang wajahku sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

Ia sangat tau betapa beratnya hidupku selama 5 tahun semenjak kami menjadi sahabat dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan menyewa satu flat sederhana dengan dua kamar tidur kecil dan sebuah kamar mandi dan dapur.

Saat kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ia sangat bersemangat, Hyunah berasal dari Busan. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah negeri di Seoul saat lulus Junior High School dan tinggal bersama sepupunya yang sibuk bekerja sebagai konsultan produk-produk perlengkapan rumah tangga dan meubel.

Appanya merupakan seorang yang kaya di Busan, ia memiliki 7 kapal nelayan sedang dan 5 kapal nelayan kecil dan puluhan anak buah yang bekerja untuknya. Belum lagi tempat berjualan hasil laut segar yang dimilikinya di pasar ikan yang terus ramai dikunjungi orang dan mempunyai banyak pelanggan. Sebuah restoran seafood yang cukup terkenal yang ada di jalan protokol utama kota Busan yang dibuka tiap hari yang juga terus menjadi tambang uang keluarganya.

Hyunah, gadis kaya itu sungguh mengejutkanku dengan mau menjadi temanku dan mengajakku untuk bermain ke rumahnya saat libur musim panas sekolah. Dia memaksaku untuk tidak bekerja paruh waktu saat musim panas di Seoul namun menjanjikanku untuk bisa bekerja di restoran keluarganya di Busan. Keluarganya menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Betapa diberkatinya keluarga itu mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih sayang keluarga yang tidak lagi kurasakan sejak lama.

"Baiklah, kau gadis keras kepala yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulawan, kau mendapatkan restuku. Tapi kau tidak boleh menolak pemberianku yang terakhir ini. Ssttt! tidak ada bantahan" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku tentangnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mataku dan berekspresi galak saat aku berniat memotong ucapannya mengenai pemberian.

Dia sudah terlalu banyak memberi sesuatu kepadaku, aku tersenyum lembut mengalah untuk menerima pemberiannya kali ini, aku berjanji dalam hati kalau ini benar-benar akan menjadi kali terakhir aku menerima pemberiannya.

"Omma sampai menangis meraung saat dua hari yang lalu aku meneleponnya mengabari keputusanmu pergi ke kerajaan itu. Kau tau, appa sampai mencibir kerajaan itu dengan menyebutnya sebagai kerajaan khusus tukang kayu kemarin, namun appa tetap mencari tau banyak hal tentang kerajaan itu. Mereka sangat menyayangimu Sungminah. Ayo, ikut ke kamarku." Ujarnya dengan nada yang lebih ceria dan kami senyum saat menceritakan appanya serta menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Appa dan Omma tidak bisa datang ke Seoul untuk bertemu denganmu, namun mereka menitipkanku ini..", Hyunah mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan satu kotak kardus besar dan menunjuk beberapa kotak lain yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ini sangat berlebihan," ujarku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Berlebihan kau bilang? Ini bahkan tidak sebanding dengan kasih sayang keluargaku untukmu, kau tau appa bahkan memintaku untuk menanamkan chip di tubuhmu saat kau tertidur agar keberadaanmu bisa dilacak, kurasa appa terlalu banyak menonton film" ucapannya membuahkan tawa kami, ia bahkan tertawa hingga matanya menyipit.

"Baiklah, ini semua kuterima. Appamu memang harus segera dilarang menonton banyak film barat Hyunah. Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan itu padamu saat kau tertidur di Busan, dan akhirnya menemukanmu sedang bercumbu dengan pacarmu," candaku sambil memasang wajah konyol padanya dan dibalas teriakkan kecil oleh Hyunah. Kami tertawa bersama setelah dia mencubit kecil pinggangku.

"Kau membuatku harus membeli satu tas baru untuk menampung semua hadiah darimu Hyunah." Kataku setelah gagal memasukkan sebuah coat maroon yang diberikannya ke dalam tas usangku.

"Kau memang harus membeli tas baru yang besar dan bagus. Tasmu ini akan menjadi bahan olok-olok saat kau tiba di gerbang kerajaan itu. Maka dari itu berhentilah terlalu irit, " balasnya sengit.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas, "Mungkin kau benar, ini masih pukul enam sore, mau menemaniku berkeliling mencari koper untukku Hyunah-ya? "

"Tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar aku akan bersiap" ujarnya semangat.

Tak berapa lama, kami sudah siap dan mengunci flat kami lalu melangkah pergi untuk mencari koper untukku.

TBC

(lanjutan curahan hati)

Well, komentar itu ada karena saya mengupdate facebook saya usai membaca tweet dari masternim Snowdrop.

Ada alasan mengapa saya menyukai Sungmin, karena saya melihat seperti ada beberapa kesamaan personality antara saya dan Sungmin.

Namun beberapa waktu belakangan sebelum SJM comeback saya sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Sekali lagi saya tekankan, kalau saya masih bertahan. Hanya saja saya seperti kehilangan pegangan, saya sedikit banyak masih merasa emosi dan kecewa.

Seseorang dengan usia seperti saya mempunyai pertimbangan lain, bukan langsung saja percaya dan menutup mata. Saya mencari fakta dan bukti lain.

Juga, saya tidak berjanji bisa update kilat. Sebagai informasi; saya mahasiswi semester 8 jurusan jurnalistik yang mau mencari magang. Dan tentunya punya kesibukan yang di luar dugaan sebagai mahasiswi jurnalistik. Liputan untuk tugas, dan proposal skripsi, juga magang+laporan magang. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau saya tiba-tiba update sangat lama.

Bisa berikan feedback pada saya lewat review, saya menerima kritik dengan bahasa halus dan sopan. Bashing dan kata-kata kasar tentunya akan menyakiti hati, maka dari itu dimohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan agar tidak menambah dosa anda sebagai manusia karena menyakiti perasaan manusia lainnya.

Mohon maaf sekali lagi dengan tanpa megurangi rasa terima kasih saya pada pembaca yang sudah memberikan review dan feedback lain, saya tidak mencantumkan nama anda ke dalam update cerita ke depannya. Namun, sebisa saya, saya akan membalas kepada anda secara pribadi, melalui e-mail atau akun media sosial saya.

Terima kasih,

Tertanda, masih bertahan.


	2. Chapter 2

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

**Disclaimer:** Tokoh Utama bekerja untuk SM Entertainment di bawah nama Super Junior dan juga management idol lain di Korea, namun cerita ini didasari dari mimpi saya beberapa bulan lalu yang saya kembangkan dan telah disesuaikan.

Kerajaan dan lokasi kerajaan merupakan karangan penulis semata. Juga peraturan-peraturan lain yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan merupakan hasil karangan penulis yang sudah disesuaikan. Ide awal cerita berdasarkan mimpi penulis.

**Genre:** fantasy, drama, romance

**Genderswitch (GS)**

**Characters: **Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyunah, akan terus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

**#2 New Responsibility**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan professor Rosemary yang merupakan dosen walinya di kampus. Dia sungguh tak sabar ingin segera sampai ke ruangan Profesor Rosemary dengan segera maka ia mempercepat langkah kakinya saat berjalan di koridor yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman _outdoor _di tengah gedung kampus cukup luas.

Angin yang cukup besar berhembus beberapa kali dan menerbangkan helaian rambut Sungmin yang ia biarkan tergerai, hingga angin kembali memaksa Sungmin untuk menepi sebentar di tembok setinggi 50 cm yang menjadi pembatas antara taman dan koridor kampus. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan mencari karet rambut berwarna _pink_ yang selalu ia simpan di dalam tas dan mulai mengikat asal rambut hitam sepunggungnya.

Ia menengok ke arah taman tersebut dan matanya langsung menemukan bangku taman yang biasa ditempatinya sambil mengulas senyum tipis 'Aku akan merindukan taman ini dan bangku itu' pikirnya dalam hati.

Taman kampus ini selalu menjadi pelariannya dan Hyunah kala mereka sedang bosan, terkadang Hyunah yang memaksa Sungmin untuk membolos kelas demi menemaninya mengintip kegiatan para mahasiswa ekonomi yang sedang berada di ruang praktikum akuntansi yang berseberangan dengan bangku taman yang tertutupi semak yang rimbun itu.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Pikiranku langsung melayang pada semester-semester awal kami memasuki universitas, tak terasa Sungmin kembali melukiskan senyuman tipis saat mengingat perdebatan kecilnya dengan Hyunah,

"Mereka kelihatan tampan." Ujar Hyunah, Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Hyunah yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah ruang praktikum.

"Yang benar saja, apanya yang tampan?" kalimat skeptis kulontarkan kepada Hyunah yang langsung menolehkan wajahnya kepadaku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan, "Pokoknya mereka tampan. Kau harus bisa melihat ketampanan mereka kala mereka serius berpikir Sungmin-ah."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, 'Yang benar saja, mereka hanya sedang berpikir dan menekan-nekan kasar kalkulator seperti itu dibilang tampan, kurasa otak Hyunah sudah tak beres'

"Sesukamulah," jawabku bagai angin lalu oleh Hyunah yang sudah kembali memandangi para lelaki tampan –menurutnya- itu.

"…si, permisi nona." Sebuah suara lembut pria menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkatku dengan Hyunah, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke kanan.

Pria dengan memakai _coat_ panjang berwarna cokelat dengan harum kayu yang segar, wajahnya bak _prince charming_ dengan mata bulat besar, bibir tebal dilengkapi dengan _pointy nose_ yang menawan, potongan rambut yang rapi, tubuh tegap dibalut kulit putih pucat.

"Nona.." ulangnya lagi, aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fokusku padanya sebelum akhirnya menarik senyum kepadanya dan menjawab, "Ye? Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat, "Bisakah kau beritahu pada kami dimana ruangan professor Rosemary?"

Aku baru menyadari kalau dia tidak sendiri, ada tiga orang pria lain yang ada di belakangnya dan mereka turut menganggukkan kepalanya padaku.

Aku pun turut menganggukkan kepala membalas mereka dan berkata, "Ah, tentu saja. Kebetulan saya juga akan menemui professor. Kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Luar biasa, itu ide bagus." Jawab pria pucat itu bersemangat. Kemudian pria itu mempersilakanku untuk mulai berjalan berdampingan dengannya, lagi-lagi aroma kayu yang segar menyapa indera penciumanku dan mengantarkan rasa nyaman dan tenang. Aku benar-benar menyukai aroma ini.

Keheningan menyapa kami berdua dan tiga orang pria yang berjalan di belakang kami, entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai suasana canggung di perjalanan singkat menuju ruangan professor Rosemary kali ini.

"Ehmm.. apakah kau juga mendapat beasiswa di kerajaan hyangiloun namu?" tanyaku pada akhirnya untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Bisa dikatakan begitu, atau pertukaran pelajar. Untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik bagi banyak orang aku pergi merantau dan belajar di luar daerahku."

'Apakah dia berasal dari pedesaan? Tapi dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi pemuda desa. Dia terlihat seperti orang kaya. Lihat saja _coat_ mahalnya yang tebal dan terlihat nyaman. Juga aromanya, ini pasti parfum mahal.' Pikirku dalam hati setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa menyebut kerajaan itu menjadi Hyangginamu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ye? Ah, nama kerajaan itu? Hyang-gi-namu? " ejaku perlahan. Dia mengangguk singkat.

Lalu aku berkata, "Aku mendapat beasiswa ke sana, itu seperti angin segar bagiku. Aku langsung menyetujui beasiswa dan kerja di Hyangginamu. Namun, aku tidak tau apa-apa mengenai kerajaan itu." Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi terlalu banyak bicara pada orang asing. 'Seperti bukan diriku saja' rutukku pelan.

"Aku punya buku mengenai kerajaan itu, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikannya padamu. Hyangginamu merupakan kerajaan yang tidak terkenal, biasanya tak banyak orang yang tak mengambil beasiswa ke sana, walaupun mereka dibayar. Aku cukup terkejut kalau kau mau mengambil beasiswa tersebut," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong buku tentang Hyangginamu itu pasti akan sangat membantuku. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau memberikannya," aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya dengan semangat, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatku."Kau benar, aku baru pertama kali mendengar kerajaan Hyangginamu pada saat professor Rosemary menyatakan kalau aku lulus seleksi penerimaan beasiswa ke sana. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengajukan beasiswa tersebut. Tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau aku sangat beruntung. Kau tau, aku akan mendapat kerja magang sebagai fotografer jurnalistik kerajaan. Itu cukup membanggakan. Nah, kita sudah hampir sampai."

Kami berbelok dan memasuki pintu kaca yang merupakan ruang bagi para pengajar di kampus ini, aku terus menuntun langkah kami berlima ke ruang kerja tertutup Profesor Rosemary dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga terdengar sahutan dari dalam lalu aku membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar mempersilakan pria-pria itu turut masuk.

Professor Rosemary bangkit dari duduknya secara sembarangan menyambut kedatangan kami, "Ah, Tua…." Perkataan Profesor Rosemary terputus tiba-tiba.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan mengarahkan pandanganku kepada pria tampan yang ada di belakangku. Ekspresinya nampak tenang memandang professor Rosemary yang tampak gelagapan.

"Sungmin-ah, kau bisa menunggu di luar sebentar?" tanya Profersor Rosemary yang sudah nampak tenang, aku menganggukkan kepalaku namun suara pria tampan dengan wangi kayu segar berkata cepat

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Biarkan Sungmin lebih dulu saja. Kami bisa menunggu di luar terlebih dahulu." Lalu ia berjalan ke luar dan salah satu dari tiga pria lain itu menutup pintu dengan lembut.

"Kau, bagaimana mungkin?" tanya professor Rosemary kepadaku.

"Ye?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku…. Lupakan! Ah, Kau kupanggil ke sini karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau siapkan menjelang keberangkatanmu yang tadinya lima hari lagi. Keberangkatanmu akan dipercepat tiga hari lagi kau akan berangkat dengan pesawat kerajaan dan rombongan orang dari kerajaan."

Aku melebarkan mataku dan mengambil nafas pelan, 'Bagus, sepertinya Hyunah akan kembali marah kepadaku setelah mendengar ini.'

"Apa yang harus kupersiapkan Profesor?"

"Ini, satu pakaian resmi saat kau berada di wilayah kerajaan yang harus kau kenakan. Saat kau berangkat kau harus mengenakan ini dan jangan lupa menyematkan badge ini di bagian dada kirimu," professor Rosemary menyerahkan kotak coklat yang kuyakini berisi pakaian resmi tersebut dan meletakkan badge berbentuk daun clover berwarna coklat dengan huruf timbul HGN berwarna emas.

Aku mengusap badge tersebut, merasakan huruf-huruf timbul itu dengan permukaan kulitku.  
"Terima kasih Profesor." Ucapku sambil menggenggam erat badge tersebut.

"Kau harus sukses di sana Sungmin-ah, kerajaan itu kerajaan yang kuat dan indah, penduduknya ramah. Namun protokolernya cukup ketat. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melanggar protokoler itu, aku tak ingin mendengar kalau mahasiswa keras kepalaku ini harus kehilangan kepalanya karena membolos tugas kerajaan dan sedang makan es krim di kedai es krim." Canda professor Rosemary yang mengundang tawa kami.

Aku menggeleng singkat, "Kupastikan kepalaku akan terus menempel sampai kita berjumpa lagi Profesor." Jawabku masih dengan senyuman.

"Simpanlah badge mu itu ke dalam tasmu. Kau akan berada dalam masalah besar kalau sampai kehilangannya."

"Ehm," aku megangguk dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan kembali menutup resleting tasku dan menepuk pelan tasku. "Terima kasih professor, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Kemarilah.." professor dengan warna rambut pirang gelap itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memelukku, aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan memeluk professor yang sudah seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri.

Kami melepaskan pelukan kami, "Kau dan tu.. ah maksudku Kyuhyun akan berangkat bersama, bersikap baiklah padanya." Kata professor sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Kyuhyun? Ah, pria tadi? Dia juga mendapat beasiswa ke sana, aku sudah berbincang sedikit dengannya. Nampaknya ia tau banyak mengenai Hyangginamu." Jawabku.

Profesor Rosemary tergelak singkat dan mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ya ya ya, dia memang cukup mengetahui seluk beluk Hyangginamu bahkan lebih dari yang kau bayangkan Sungmin-ah"

"Ini dokumen-dokumen lain dan juga tugas-tugas mu selama menjadi fotografer jurnalistik sekaligus penulis artikel di kerajaan. Kau menjadi wartawan istana di sana. Jagalah kelakuanmu." Ujar Profesor sambil menyerahkan amplop putih dengan logo daun clover dan huruf HGN seperti _badge_ tadi.

Aku mengangguk singkat sambil membuka amplop itu dan membacanya. 'Tugasnya tak terlalu rumit, tapi tetap saja wartawan istana memang menjadi tanggung jawab yang besar.'

"Hei Sungmin-ah, kalau kau beruntung. Kau bisa menjadi salah satu anggota kerajaan di sana, kudengar pangeran belum mempunyai kekasih."

'Yang benar saja' ucapku dalam hati.

"Profesor, aku tidak pernah berkeinginan menjadi seorang putri kerajaan, paling tidak impian itu sudah hilang semenjak usiaku Sembilan tahun. Aku berhenti membaca dongeng dan menonton film fantasi kerajaan." Kalimatku mengundang tawa Profesor asal Selandia Baru tersebut.

Dia mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu berujar lirih, "Ya, ya terserah padamu, aku hanya memiliki feeling yang sedikit… hmmm… yakau tau julukanku" kalimat professor Rosemary kembali menggodaku sambil melemparkan senyum jahilnya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Professor Rosemary dijuluki Madam Rose karena memiliki karunia yang disebutnya 'mengintip masa depan'

"Berhenti menggodaku professor. Baiklah, aku pamit professor, Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya sudah terlalu lama menunggu di luar. Dan aku harus mempersiapkan mental untuk kembali beradu mulut dengan Hyunah setelah ini." Kataku sambil mengangkat kotak seragamku dan tas memakai tasku.

Profesor Rosemary hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat.

Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil menyandar di tembok samping kiri pintu ruangan Profesor Rosemary dengan gaya arogan namun berkelas dan tiga pria itu berada di sekelilingnya seakan menjaganya.

Aku mengangguk singkat dan bergegas pergi sebelum, suara Kyuhyun menahan langkahku, "Hei, Sungmin ssi, ini buku yang tadi kubicarakan, kau bisa membawanya. Ini untukmu saja, aku sudah menghafalnya di luar kepala, ngomong-ngomong namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" tangannya mengulurkan buku dengan _cover_ pepohonan dengan tulisan Hyanggiloun Namu.

Aku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum senang, "Kau benar-benar akan diberkati Tuhan Kyuhyun ssi," jawabku senang sambil menerima buku tersebut dan menjabat tangannya dengan semangat sementara tiga pria di belakangnya seperti memandangku dengan waspada hingga membuatku ingin segera melepaskan jabatan tanganku dengan Kyuhyun, namun tangan Kyuhyun seakan menahan tautan tangan kami lebih lama dan aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena sorot mata tiga pria itu padaku. Kyuhyun sepertinya menyadari ketidak nyamananku dan mulai melepaskan tautan tangan kami.

'Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku seperti sebuah ancaman bagi mereka' pikirku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau sudah ditunggu oleh Profesor Rosemary di dalam dan aku harus segera mempersiapkan keberangkatanku. Kita akan bertemu lagi Kyuhyun ssi. Aku pergi dulu," pamitku.

Sebelum aku membalikkan badanku dia berkata, "Sampai ketemu Sungmin ah." Tangannya melambai dengan anggun khas orang dengan kasta tinggi. Aku kemudian cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhku dan berusaha tak menoleh ke arahnya. 'Pria itu benar-benar mempunyai aroma dan pesona yang luar biasa. Dia berbahaya' rutukku selama beberapa saat sambil melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"Kalian tidak seharusnya memandangnya seperti itu. Dia menjadi tidak nyaman, dan kalian tahu kalau dia akan menjadi pendampingku nanti. Dimana sopan santun kalian?" kalimat dengan nada dingin dilontarkan Kyuhyun pada ketiga orang yang langsung menunduk seolah meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Ayo kita harus segera masuk." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan masuk dengan langkah khasnya yang arogan ke dalam ruangan Profesor Rosemary yang pintunya sudah dibuka lebar oleh satu dari ketiga orang itu.

**TBC**

Kuliah minggu kedua ini cenderung santai belum ada tugas yang berat kecuali bab 1 proposal skripsi yang masih bisa ditunda sampai beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi bisa update cepat.

Semoga mood bisa mendukung untuk update cepat beberapa hari ke depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

**Disclaimer:** Tokoh Utama bekerja untuk SM Entertainment di bawah nama Super Junior dan juga management idol lain di Korea, namun cerita ini didasari dari mimpi saya beberapa bulan lalu yang saya kembangkan dan telah disesuaikan.

Kerajaan dan lokasi kerajaan merupakan karangan penulis semata. Juga peraturan-peraturan lain yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan merupakan hasil karangan penulis yang sudah disesuaikan. Ide awal cerita berdasarkan mimpi penulis.

**Genre:** fantasy, drama, romance

**Genderswitch (GS)**

**Characters: **Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyunah, akan terus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

**#3. What's Going On Here?**

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya lelah di pinggir kasur, malam ini merupakan malam terakhirnya di Seoul. Besok pagi ia akan terbang ke Hyangginamu.

Ia menatap semua barang-barang yang baru saja selesai dikemasnya di samping kakinya. Lalu menarik napas pelan dan berat. Tubuhnya lelah, ia ingin segera bisa beristirahat untuk besok namun pikirannya seakan tak mengizinkannya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit sambil menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

'Bagus, Hyunah benar-benar marah, ia bahkan tak menemuiku sejak kemarin malam' pikirnya.

Sungmin pun berdiri setelah sedikit merenggangkan pinggangnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Hyunah.

Mengetuk kecil pintu kamar Hyunah beberapa kali dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Hyunah, pemandangan intim akan sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah berciuman dengan sangat panas dengan posisi saling menindih di atas kasur langsung menyambutnya.

"_Oops! Sorry..I..I I'll close the door_." Sungmin sontak menutup matanya sambil buru-buru menarik kenop pintu untuk menutupnya.

Setelah menutup pintu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menarik napas putus-putus seperti habis berlari dikejar setan.

Hyunah memang sudah sering membawa pacarnya ke _flat_ kecil mereka, Sungmin juga sudah sering melihat Hyunah dan Hyunseung, pacarnya bermesraan. Namun ia tetap tak terbiasa melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat di kamar Hyunah.

Suara pintu terbuka, Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya dan Hyunseung melemparkan senyuman pada Sungmin.

"Temui dia, dia benar-benar sedih. Aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya tadi. Beruntung kau masuk, kau tau jika kau tak mengganggu mungkin… ya.. kau tau.." kata Hyunseung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang konyol dan bangga.

'Pasangan mesum yang frontal dan idiot, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ahjumma yang masuk tadi' Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk mebentuk senyum lucu sambil mencibir,

"Aku tidak tau kalau bercumbu termasuk dalam cara menghibur Hyunah yang paling ampuh. Yah, kalian pasangan mesum.. Aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran kalian. Jangan membuat Hyunah hamil sebelum kalian menikah. Ahjussi akan melemparmu ke tengah laut untuk menjadi santapan hiu martil kalau kau sampai melakukannya."

"_Yes Sir! Yes Sir!_" jawabnya sambil menaruh tangannya di pelipis seperti gerakan hormat dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Sungmin tergelak ringan lalu Hyunseung pun tersenyum pelan.

"Aku serius Sungmin, temui dia. Pastikan kalian menghabiskan malam bersama dengan indah dan menyenangkan tanpaku." Ekspresi Hyunseung berubah lembut sambil menyentuh pundak Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias lalu menatap pintu kamar Hyunah yang tertutup.

"Hey, kudengar Putra mahkota kerajaan Hyangginamu sangat tampan, dia mempunyai aura yang menawan dan mempesona. Aku ingin tau apakah kau akan terpesona dengannya atau kembali memasang tampang datar saat kau mewawancarai aktor tampan Hyunbin tahun lalu."

Sungmin tergelak pelan, Hyunseung memang menemani Sungmin dan Hyunah untuk mewawancarai Hyunbin sebagai tugas _interview_ mereka akhir tahun lalu. Hyunseung harus mati-matian menahan kamera agar tidak goyang karena ia menahan kesal dan cemburu pada Hyunah yang sedang memasang ekspresi –oh dia sungguh tampan dan jangan ganggu aku untuk melihat wajahnya- dan hampir lupa menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjadi bagiannya. Beruntung Sungmin –si gadis batu- menurut Hyunseung- berhasil menyadarkan Hyunah dan memperbaiki penampilan mereka di kamera. Namun kita akan tetap bisa melihat wajah bodoh terpesona Hyunah saat memutar kembali rekaman itu. Sungmin berusaha sesedikit mungkin memperlihatkan wajah bodoh Hyunah dalam rekaman tugas mereka.

"Hey, Sungmin, kau mendengarku?" Hyunseung menggoyangkan lengan Sungmin pelan dan menyadarkan Sungmin dari pengembaraan singkatnya.

"Yeah, kuharap Putra Mahkota itu masih muda, _hot_ dan _single_ untuk bisa menarik perhatianku. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah seorang pria berwajah tua dengan jenggot dan kumis, beruban tipis namun masih berumur 35 tahun dengan dua istri yang setia lupakan perutnya yang sedikit buncit hingga ia akan kesulitan mengambil uang receh yang terjatuh di bawah sepatunya" Sinis Sungmin sambil pura-pura bergidig saat membayangkan pangeran yang ada dalam bayangannya.

"_Well_ Sungmin, itu sangat kasar, mungkin sang pangeran - putra mahkota yang sedang kita bicarakan itu mendengarmu dan membatalkan beasiswamu serta mengutus algojo untuk memenggal kepala cantikmu dan menjadi hiasan di ruang bacanya." Ekspresi sok ngeri Hyunseung membuahkan tawa Sungmin.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar di samping mereka menarik perhatian Sungmin dan Hyunseung.

Hyunah membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang Sungmin dan Hyunseung dengan mata sembabnya dan ekspresi yang seakan terganggu, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke pada Hyunseung sambil menyipitkan matanya sinis

"Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku dan Sungmin, agar dia bisa sedikit menyelesaikan masalahnya denganku. Aku memang masih berencana untuk menutup mulut dan berakting marah pada Sungmin namun kalimat konyol kalian membuatku tak tahan untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

Kata-kata Hyunah dijawab dengan gelak tawa mereka bertiga.

Lalu mereka bertiga kembali memasuki kamar Hyunah dan duduk di kasur Hyunah, Hyunah sudah mulai menerima bahwa Sungmin akan pergi keesokan hari dengan bantuan Hyunseung yang terus memberikan pengertian dengan lembut.

Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sampai mata mereka memerah karena mengantuk. Hyunah pun tertidur sambil memeluk Sungmin yang berbaring di sampingnya dan Hyunseung memutuskan untuk menginap dan tidur di sofa yang ada di kamar Hyunah.

Sungmin mengulas senyum tipis sambil mengelus pelan kepala Hyunah, "Selamat malam Hyunah, aku akan sangat merindukan saat-saat ini" Lalu Sungmin pun menutup matanya dan menyusul mereka ke alam mimpi.

…..

Sungmin kembali merapikan _bagde_ kerajaan yang sebenarnya sudah terpasang sangat rapi di bagian dada kemeja resminya.

Ia kembali berdiri dan merapikan kemeja coklat dengan bordiran _clover_ sebagai lambang kerajaan di kerahnya. Kemeja wanita dengan potongan lengan tiga perempat itu nampak pas di badan Sungmin. Di bagian bawah terdapat kantung yang ukurannya cukup untuk menyimpan sekotak _pocky_. Celana hitam yang dikenakannya nampak sangat nyaman dikenakan dan Sungmin yakin ini pasti bahan yang sangat mahal. Karena celana ini benar-benar nyaman dan nampak pas di tubuhnya.

Setelah ia meyakinkan diri untuk kesekian kalinya kalau semuanya sudah rapi, Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku nyaman di _lounge room_ khusus bagi tamu penting yang saat ini ditempatinya.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu sambil mengingat saat ia baru saja sampai di pintu keberangkatan bandara bersama Hyunah dan Hyunseung, ia langsung digiring oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya namun memakai _badge_ dengan warna yang berbeda. Sungmin meminta waktu sebentar kepada orang-orang itu untuk berpamitan pada Hyunah dan Hyunseung, Hyunah hampir menangis keras saat melihat Sungmin digiring oleh orang-orang tadi.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengusap pipi Hyunah perlahan, menghapus air mata Hyunah dan menggenggam tangan Hyunah. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca, namun ini merupakan satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya meraih impiannya menjadi orang yang mapan. Hyunah tersenyum sedih sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya dengan pelan.

Hyunseung kemudian menarik Sungmin dan Hyunah ke dalam pelukannya, "_Our last group hug, you gonna miss this Sungmin_" kata Hyunseung saat mereka bertiga berpelukan.

Tak jauh dari mereka nampak seseorang dengan pakaian kebesarannya dengan lambang clover di sudut kemejanya itu menatap pelukan tiga orang tersebut sambil menggeram pelan.

"Aku bahkan hanya memperhatikan ia dari jauh, namun laki-laki itu berani memeluk Sungminku dengan erat. Apa kau yakin laki-laki itu bukan kekasih dari Sungmin?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Ya tuan Kyuhyun, ia merupakan kekasih dari sahabat nona Sungmin yang juga berada dalam pelukan pria itu tuan." Jawab pria paruh baya yang nampak tenang sambil menatap punggung tuan mudanya.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, namun kenapa harus memeluk Sungminku, apakah Hyunah itu gadis yang bodoh? Kekasihnya memeluk Sungmin. Seseorang harus menyadarkan Hyunah dalam pelukan itu. Laki-laki itu pasti menyukai Sungmin." Kyuhyun masih mengintip sambil terus berceloteh bahkan mengumpat kecil bahkan kakinya dihentak-hentakkan kecil sampai bajunya kusut. Tak jarang tangan panjangnya mengacak singkat rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi itu menjadi tak karuan.

"Tuan, Nona Sungmin tidak akan menjadi milik pria itu, tenangkan dirimu. Tuan akan mendapatkan Nona Sungmin. Apakah tuan ingin minum sesuatu dulu sebelum berangkat? setidaknya tuan harus bersikap tenang dan nampak mempesona di hadapan Nona Sungmin. Kurasa tuan muda harus menata kembali rambut anda. Nona Sungmin akan lebih terkesan jika anda bisa tampil lebih rapi." Pria paruh baya itu nampak menenangkan tuan mudanya yang sedang kesal dan menarik pelan tubuh tuan mudanya agar berbalik dan tak melihat pelukan penuh kemesraan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, aku harus bisa menjadi pria tampan nan menawan untuk Sungmin, kau tau betapa aku terkejut saat mendengar deskripsi Sungmin mengenai pangeran tua itu kemarin malam." Kyuhyun kembali menarik napas pelan untuk mengatur emosinya.

Kyuhyun memasang penyadap super _sensitive_ di dalam _box_ yang berisi seragam resmi Sungmin yang diserahkan Profesor Rosemary sebelumnya. Beruntung Sungmin meninggalkan _box_ itu di dekat kamar Hyunah saat Sungmin mengejar Hyunah yang menangis setelah Sungmin memberitahu keberangkatannya dipercerpat, Hyunah menangis sambil membanting keras pintu kamarnya di depan hidung Sungmin.

Dari sanalah ia tau deskripsi Sungmin mengenai pangeran Hyangginamu yang cukup mengagetkan Kyuhyun, namun pria paruh baya yang juga merupakan pelayan setianya itu hanya menutup mulut menahan geli.

"Aku harus tampil lebih mempesona besok…." Rapal Kyuhyun seperti menghapalkan mantra malam itu.

Lalu ia langsung memberondong pelayan setianya, Pak Kang dengan pertanyaan 'apakah aku sudah beruban? apakah wajahku terlihat tua seperti yang Sungmin bilang? Apakah aku perlu berolahraga? Apakah perutku buncit?' yang tentunya akan dijawab dengan gelengan Pak Kang sambil menenangkan pangerannya yang nampak shock.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat mengendalikan dirinya, Pak Kang tak habis pikir pangeran tampan yang sedari kecil diasuhnya itu nampak sangat kacau setelah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin yang semua orang tau kalau itu hanya sebuah candaan. Padahal pangeran tampannya ini selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan selalu sangat percaya diri di hadapan siapapun. Bahkan pangerannya ini bisa dengan mudah mengintimidasi orang lain dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

'Jatuh cinta merubah semuanya, bahkan pangeran dinginnya nampak kalut' pikir Pak Kang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun lalu menyuruh salah satu pelayannya yang lain untuk membelikannya minuman _ice_ cokelat dengan ekstra _choco chips_ dan _mousse_ di atasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Pak Kang, apakah aku akan tampak sangat payah saat Sungmin tau aku hanya meminum cokelat yang manis dan bukan meminum kopi seperti yang pria-pria Seoul umumnya minum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Pangerannya memang tidak pernah berubah, tetap manis dan lucu walaupun di usianya yang ke 25 tahun. "Tidak, anda nampak luar biasa. Kadang menjadi seseorang yang berbeda lebih berkesan di hati wanita, tuan muda."

"Kau benar, aku adalah pria tampan yang sempurna. Sungmin tidak akan menjauhiku hanya karena aku meminum cokelat. Tunda penerbangannya selama 1 jam, aku harus kembali menata rambutku" Kyuhyun kembali arogan dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan angkuh di kursi terdekat sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, dan dengan lambaian tangan memanggil _hair stylist_ nya untuk kembali menata rambutnya. Kru _Stylist_ kyuhyun pun mulai meletakkan kaca _portable_ di hadapan sang pangeran dan mulai mengeluarkan peralatan untuk menata kembali rambut pangerannya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian seseorang dengan pakaian resmi kerajaannya datang dan melapor pada Pak Kang, lalu pria itu mengangguk pelan lalu berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Nona Sungmin sudah menunggu di _lounge_," pria paruh baya itu melapor pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oke, percepat ini semua, aku tak ingin dia menunggu lama. Aku harus menemui dia dan berjalan bersamanya ke pesawat." Titah Kyuhyun.

…..

Kembali pada Sungmin yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya di kursi empuk _lounge_ itu. Orang-orang kerajaan seperti memperlakukannya sedikit berlebihan. Ia bukanlah seorang putri kerajaan ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa di Hyangginamu, namun saat ia berpisah dengan Hyunah dan Hyunseung kelima tas Sungmin langsung dibawa dan dimasukkan ke dalam _trolley_ yang langsung didorong oleh orang-orang tersebut. Bahkan Sungmin tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyela kegiatan mereka.

"Nona Sungmin, penerbangan akan ditunda selama satu jam, apakah anda menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan pakaian resmi yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya.

"Oh tidak terima kasih, namun saya akan sangat senang jika anda mau menemani saya di sini, saya ingin sedikit berbincang mengenai Hyangginamu dan protokoler kerajaan." Balas Sungmin sambil melempar senyum pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu nampak terkejut dan tersenyum gugup selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sungmin menarik tangannya lembut untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin sedikit bingung karena wanita ini menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungmin dengan bahasa yang sangat kaku juga terlampau sopan mengingat wanita ini berusia jauh di atas Sungmin dan wanita ini juga selalu menatap ke bawah seolah akan diberi hukuman mati saat berani menatap wajah dan mata Sungmin.

"Apakah anda keberatan untuk melihat wajah saya?" tidak tahan Sungmin pun melontarkan pertanyaannya setelah sekian lamanya ditahan selama berbincang dengan wanita ini.

Wanita ini nampak sedikit tersentak namun tetap menundukkan wajahnya, saat ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin suara lain memotongnya,

"Tentu saja, seorang pelayan dilarang menatap mata nona nya. Karena kau adalah calon pendampingku di Hyangginamu maka ia tidak boleh menatap matamu Sungmin." Suara _bass_ yang membayangi kepala Sungmin selama beberapa hari terakhir itu kembali.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang namja tampan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Sungmin bingung mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun mengenai pendamping.

"Biar saya memperkenalkan kepada anda Nona Sungmin, Saya adalah Pak Kang, akan melayani anda berdua bersama dengan Tuan Putra Mahkota Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapan anda." Pria paruh baya itu nampak berbicara dengan nada suara yang tenang namun kata-katanya seperti menohok Sungmin.

"Dan aku tidaklah berjenggot ataupun beruban, perutku juga tidak buncit seperti yang kau kira Sungmin. Maaf, aku memasang penyadap di _box_ seragammu." Kyuhyun berkata cepat sambil mengangkat tangan saat Sungmin akan bertanya darimana ia tau hal itu.

"Awalnya aku berharap bisa mendengar suaramu saat kau bermasturbasi. Intinya aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu Sungmin. Tapi aku malah mendengar kata-kata kurang mengenakkan mengenai khayalanmu tentang diriku sang putra mahkota tampan, gagah, dan masih muda. Aku masih berumur 25 tahun bulan Februari kemarin. Sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari perkiraanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin langsung memelototkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan,

'_Hell_, mendengarku bermasturbasi katanya, sial hidupku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang mesum' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin tak mampu membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan menarik Sungmin untuk duduk kembali lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin setelah menggeser wanita tadi dengan pinggulnya.

"Se—Senang bertemu dengan anda Pangeran….. mesum" Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan salamnya, sambil memelankan suaranya untuk kata terakhir –mesum-.

"_Well princess, I still can hear that one_, aku memang mesum, hanya untuk dirimu asal kau tau." Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Sungmin dan kini ia mulai sok bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin dengan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin sambil menatap wajah kaku gadis itu dari dekat. Sungmin hanya bisa duduk dengan tegak dan kaku, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang manja.

"Dear, aku tidak suka kau dipeluk oleh pria tadi, siapa namanya? Kekasih sahabatmu itu…. Aku lupa namanya." Sungmin dapat mencium wangi napas Kyuhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini saat dia berbicara,

"..Hyunseung." jawab Sungmin.

"Siapapun dia aku tidak peduli."seloroh Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau milikku, lupakan dia. Dia tidak tampan, catat di otakmu itu hanya Cho Kyuhyun Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan yang terkenal akan penghasil kayu terbaik dan terwangi di dunia inilah yang akan menjadi pria tertampan dan menawan bagimu. Ulangi kata-kataku sayang,"

Sungmin langsung menoleh dan menarik tubuhnya dengan brutal dan hampir membuat kepala Kyuhyun cedera karena terbentur pinggiran kursi.

"Dengar, aku masih belum jelas mengenai dirimu. Apa hubunganku seorang mahasiswi penerima beasiswa yang kau tipu beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun-ssi" jelas Sungmin nampak kesal.

"Well, aku tidak menipumu sayangku. Kau yang langsung menerka kalau aku adalah seorang penerima beasiswa juga, bahkan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk meluruskannya padamu. Well, akan lebih baik jika kau tak tau pada saat itu. Intinya aku kemari ingin menjemputmu, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama yang ada di sebelahmu dan mengenalkan Hyangginamu padamu sayang. Aku serius, aku mencintaimu –_CUP-_" Jelas Kyuhyun dan ditutup dengan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin memegangi pipi kirinya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak bangga dan tertawa puas di sampingnya.

Setelah dapat menguasai dirinya Sungmin ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan memilih untuk kembali pulang ke flat nya bersama Hyunah dari pada berada di samping pria tampan yang agak tidak waras karena terlalu percaya diri. Sungmin akui ia cukup terpesona dengan Kyuhyun dan terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun padanya.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih tas tangan yang baru dibelinya minggu lalu bersama Hyunah, Kyuhyun dengan tanggap menangkap tangan Sungmin dan mendudukkan Sungmin dengan kasar sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sayang, kau terikat kontrak denganku. Paling tidak sampai lima tahun ke depan. Namun aku yakin kau akan terus di sisiku selamanya. Kita akan memimpin Hyangginamu berdua." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengecup bibir dan mata Sungmin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dan air mata itu tumpah serta mengalir di pipi Sungmin, sepertinya dia akan benar-benar menyesali keputusannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat aliran air mata itu mengecup pipi Sungmin dan terus bergerak seakan menghapus aliran air mata di manik indah sang pujaan hati.

"Sungmin, kau. Milikku. Selamanya." Claim Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah tersadar dari pikirannya nampak memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan berkata lirih, "Aku tidak suka ditipu, aku merasa seperti dipermainkan."

Kyuhyun dengan panik menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya sambil membisikkan kata-kata lembut kalau ia tidak berniat mempermainkan Sungmin, ia hanya ingin Sungmin ada di sisinya.

Keduanya terdiam saat Sungmin sudah tenang dan mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Ia sadar, ia tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Pria yang memeluknya ini akan tetap menemukannya dan akan terus membayanginya kala ia berhasil melarikan diri sekarang. Ia tak punya banyak uang dan tak lagi punya pilihan lain. Ia tak berdaya, sedangkan pria dengan pelukan nyaman ini punya segalanya, kehidupannya ada di tangan pria tampan yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal.

Pelayan Kyuhyun yang lain datang dan mengisyaratkan semuanya untuk bersiap karena pesawat siap untuk lepas landas. Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh lemas Sungmin dan menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif serta membawa Sungmin ke dalam pesawat pribadinya.

Hingga akhirnya pesawat itu lepas landas, Sungmin tak punya waktu untuk mengagumi keindahan interior dari pesawat itu, ia hanya merasakan dirinya terlalu lelah dan mulai mengantuk. Terlebih Kyuhyun dengan lembut melantunkan suaranya yang sangat indah hingga menghantar Sungmin menuju ke alam mimpinya.

**TBC**

**#GASP# more than 3k words. **

**such a big deal for me. **

**proposal media saya aja yang hanya tiga bab biasanya paling mentok cuma 15 sampai 20 halaman tapi ini story per chapter bisa sampai segini ini baru kali ini aja, anda pertama yang menikmatinya, dosenku aja gak pernah. hahaha berbahagialah. **

**enjoy aja, SS6 Macau ini, saya lagi sakit flu, batuk, pilek (Tapi masih demen makan ice cream) dan sekarang nambah jadi radang tenggorokan. **

**suara saya udah ilang dari dua hari yang lalu, jadi agak serak-serak gitu. ini ngetik cerita sambil batuk-batuk gitu. mumpung ada inspirasi yang mengalir bagaikan *maaf* ingus saya yang juga mengalir tiada henti semenjak ngotot makan haagen dazs Rabu kemarin. **

**kebanyakan omong nih, enjoy the story ya! **

**KEEP BELIEVE IN KYUMIN ! SALAM 137!**


	4. Chapter 4

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

_Author's greeting_:

Hello _readers_, Haha :D saya _summarized_ dari _review_ kalian rata-rata minta _flashback_ atau pada pingin tau kenapa Kyuhyun bisa cinta sama Sungmin. Percayalah pembaca dan _visitor_, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Terima kasih yang sudah mendoakan kesehatan saya di_ chapter _kemarin, anda luar biasa.

By the way saya sudah mulai di _deadline_ per minggu untuk ngumpulin bab 1 sampai bab 3 dari propsi alias proposal skripsi buat matkul pra sidang atau semprol (seminar proposal).

Juga minggu depan saya mau ke UI buat ngubek skripsi orang yang musti dibikin lampiran bab 2 skripsi saya yang harus dikumpul Rabu depan. Hahaha :D jadi bisa dipastikan kalau saya akan sangat terlambat untuk update ke depannya. (author note yang panjang di belakang curhat mohon dibaca)

**Disclaimer:** Tokoh Utama bekerja untuk SM Entertainment di bawah nama Super Junior dan juga management idol lain di Korea, namun cerita ini didasari dari mimpi saya beberapa bulan lalu yang saya kembangkan dan telah disesuaikan.

Kerajaan dan lokasi kerajaan merupakan karangan penulis semata. Juga peraturan-peraturan lain yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan merupakan hasil karangan penulis yang sudah disesuaikan. Ide awal cerita berdasarkan mimpi penulis.

**Genre:** fantasy, drama, romance

**Genderswitch (GS)**

**Characters: **Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyunah, akan terus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

*Note: Bayangkan penampilan Donghae waktu pembukaan SS5 Seoul (blonde), Eunhyuk waktu di era Mr Simple (blonde, tapi dicerita ini karena GS rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang), Ryeowook waktu pakai _wig_ keemasan di penampilan_ crossdressing_ Elsa.

**#4.**_**Your Highness, Let me introduce my self- NOPE**_

Sungmin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya saat pesawat sudah benar-benar berhenti dari pendaratannya. Matanya memicing ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Saya akan memeriksa ke bawah terlebih dulu, tuan muda dan nona bisa menunggu di sini sebentar," kata Pak Kang yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Sungmin dan lambaian tangan Kyuhyun seakan mengusir Pak Kang untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sungmin merasa jengah karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajahnya,

"Berhenti menatapku! Ditambah lagi menyeringai seperti itu, menyebalkan! Kau bisa membuatku bermimpi buruk saat melihat seringaimu yang menyeramkan."

"Terima kasih kau sudah berniat mengingat seringaiku hingga terbawa mimpi. Aku tau maksudmu, kau ingin melihatku di mimpimu kan? Apakah selama ini kau selalu memimpikanku?"

Sungmin mendengus kasar dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab Kyuhyun. Pikirannya masih kusut. Dia masih memikirkan nasibnya di sini. Apa yang akan dilakukannya saat turun dari pesawat mewah ini dan semua hal yang terjadi sebelum dia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak dalam pelukan hangat pria yang mengaku sebagai pangeran ini, ia berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi dan akan berakhir kala ia membuka matanya.

Namun ternyata semuanya nyata, dia benar-benar sudah di kerajaan ini bersama pria yang sudah menghantui isi kepalanya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sungmin menutup matanya dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi pesawat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir, "Sungmin kau baik-baik saja? Mau kupanggilkan dokter? Kau mengalami _jetlag_? Atau anemiamu kambuh? Perutmu sakit karena haid? Ap…"

"Sudah cukup, yang terakhir itu memalukan sekali. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya masih bingung. Terima kasih" Sungmin langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Sial, tau darimana kalau aku sedang haid. Dia bahkan tau aku seorang _anemic_. Dia perhatian sekali, namun tetap saja menyebalkan!' Sungmin terus bermonolog sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CUP

"YA!" teriak Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai senang itu dengan jengkel.

"Itu salahmu. Aku sebagai orang yang terlalu mencintaimu tentu saja tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bibirmu yang sedang mengerucut itu." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil mengulas senyuman tampan pada Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun terus memandang Sungmin dalam, Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin tau kalau semua perasaannya tulus. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh pada Sungmin, ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk memiliki Sungmin. Namun ia ingin Sungmin membalas cintanya dan ia yakin Sungmin merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan sengit, mata bulat yang selalu menjadi angan-angan Kyuhyun ini mengarah padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kala ia menatap mata Sungmin, paling tidak satu persatu mimpinya akan dicapainya. Berada di dekat Sungmin adalah mimpinya selama ini dan dapat menatap mata itu dalam. Ia sungguh tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hanya dengan memandang mata bulat itu akan membuatnya sebahagia ini. Kyuhyun semakin yakin dirinya benar-benar mencintai Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku, senyuman Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya terus berdegup cepat dan ia seperti tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun walaupun ia sudah memerintah dirinya sendiri untuk melihat arah lain dan memutus pandangan mereka, namun mata itu seakan memerangkapnya. Sungmin ingin terus memandang iris karamel Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua terus berpandangan, saling mendalami mata yang satu dengan yang lainnya selama beberapa saat.

Pak Kang melihat interaksi keduanya dengan tersenyum geli. Tuan mudanya yang selama ini dirawatnya sejak kecil itu tengah merasakan cinta. Tuan mudanya benar-benar sudah beranjak dewasa. Niatnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa keluarga kerajaan telah menunggu di bawah pun diurungkannya selama beberapa saat. Dilihatnya sabuk pengaman masih belum dilepas oleh Kyuhyun, ia pun membalikkan dirinya dari kabin khusus bagi Kyuhyun dan kembali menemui keluarga kerajaan yang sudah menunggu di pinggir landasan pacu khusus bagi keluarga kerajaan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyelipkan helaian rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinganya dan Sungminpun menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah, ia yakin wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Ia tak bisa memungkiri segala ketulusan dari Kyuhyun padanya. Ketulusan saat Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya untuk menenangkan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan, saat segala kata-kata lembutnya pada Sungmin walaupun Sungmin berkata dengan nada tinggi. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum samar, ia merindukan segala ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang selama ini hilang paska _bumonim_nya berpulang.

Namun Sungmin merasa dirinya tak pantas, ia tidak bisa menjadi pendamping namja sesempurna Kyuhyun. Tak bisa diingkari kalau Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya terpesona dan merasa dirinya sudah tak waras karena selama beberapa hari terakhir terus dibayangi oleh memorinya bersama Kyuhyun di kampus yang hanya beberapa menit.

Ia tak tau apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Satu yang dia tau, Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Ia menikmati harum tubuh Kyuhyun yang manis dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Sungmin, aku tau aku terlalu cepat dan kau masih belum bisa menerimaku sekarang. Tapi percayalah kepadaku, aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kening Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup kedua iris matanya saat merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang mengenai pucuk kepalanya, dan Kyuhyunpun mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut. Hati Sungmin menghangat kala bibir Kyuhyun mencium keningnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Sungmin dan menarik dagu Sungmin ke atas untuk menatap matanya.

Posisi wajah mereka sangat dekat dan mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing dengan jarak sedekat itu. Keduanya melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain. Sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan akan merasakan sesuatu yang romantis dengan seorang pangeran tampan di atas pesawat jet mewah. Sungmin tersadar saat didengarnya pekikan pelan dari beberapa _maid_ di luar yang ternyata mengintip kegiatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia menarik wajahnya dengan canggung, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah melepas sabuk pengamanmu?" Sungmin mengangguk kikuk,

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus melepaskan sabuk pengamanku, tuasnya di sini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke daerah selangkangannya dengan bangga. Padahal tuas sabuk itu berada di area perut bagian bawahnya.

Sungmin yang menatap area yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun langsung memicing sinis, "Tidak! Kau bisa membukanya sendiri. Dasar mesum!"

'Sial! Aku lupa kalau dia mesum.' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin secara tiba-tiba, ia berniat untuk mengarahkan tangan Sungmin ke atas selangkangannya untuk dua tujuan, memaksa Sungmin menarik tuas untuk membuka sabuk pengamannya dan juga agar Sungmin bisa merasakan kejantanannya.

Sungmin yang dapat mencium gerakan Kyuhyun sontak menarik kasar tangannya agar lepas dari cengkeraman tangan besar Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun seakan bangga berhasil menggagalkan rencana mesum pangeran itu.

Kyuhyun yang kaget dan tidak terima berniat untuk menarik tangan Sungmin lagi, namun gagal lagi karena Sungmin menarik tangannya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin keras mencoba menarik dan menggapai tangan Sungmin yang kini disembunyikan di belakang punggung gadis itu. Keduanya terlihat kekanakan sekarang dengan pemandangan seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain sembunyikan tangan.

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut kecil. Ekspresi Kyuhyun tak pelak mengundang tawa Sungmin. Pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun tampak sedikit mengembung saat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Saat Sungmin lengah karena tergelak Kyuhyun langsung bergerak cepat menangkap tangan kiri Sungmin dan menahan tangan itu dengan kuat.

"Yak!" sungmin memekik kecil.

"Buka sekarang Lee Sungmin, aku tidak suka menerima penolakan." Suara Kyuhyun berubah lebih dalam dan arogan. Sungmin menciut, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain saat mendengar perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik tuas sabuk pengaman yang ada di perut bagian bawah itu, ia sungguh tak berniat untuk memandang selangkangan Kyuhyun, sebisa mungkin ia merapalkan kalimat –Jangan lihat ke sana- yang akhirnya diingkari sendiri olehnya.

Ia memandang gundukan di tengah celana Kyuhyun. Celana itu sedikit ketat dan Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas gundukan itu. Ia tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah tonjolan selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun menurunkan tangan Sungmin cepat sehingga telapak tangan Sungmin mau tidak mau sudah menyentuh selangkangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin di situ sambil menyeringai senyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sungmin memandang sinis dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari tonjolan keras itu.

Ia tak sadar kalau gerakannya menstimulasi Kyuhyun dan hasratnya sebagai seorang pria dewasa normal.

"Hnggh,Ming-ah" desah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya terkejut, Kyuhyun tersenyum menang namun masih berusaha menahan telapan tangan kiri Sungmin di sana.

Kini keduanya nampak bergoyang saling tarik menarik di atas kursi, Sungmin mengarahkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke bawah untuk menahan tangannya dan Kyuhyun pun tampak memandang ke bawah dengan dua tangan yang berada di atas telapak tangan Sungmin yang berada di selangkangannya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun ikut bergoyang karena gerakan keduannya, tak jarang terdengar desahan tertahan dari bibir Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Sungmin merinding dan makin bergerak kasar menarik tangannya dari sana.

Hingga suara pintu dibuka kasar yang akhirnya membuat mereka terpaksa mengakhiri kegiatan tarik menarik tersebut. Namun tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka sambil mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke pintu.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali di …." Sesosok wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan anggun dengan pakaian mewah langsung masuk dan memandang keduanya terkejut dan mematung.

"_Imo_, apa yang terjadi?... _OH MY GOD_ Cho Kyuhyun!" lengkingan itu berasal dari gadis mungil dengan warna rambut keemasan sepunggung sedikit ikal di bagian bawahnya itu. Ia terus menatap kegiatan dua manusia yang bisa dibilang terlalu intim.

Sungmin menarik tangannya dan langsung menyembunyikannya ke belakang lalu menunduk malu. Ia melihat lima orang dengan pakaian serupa dengan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda berdiri di balik pintu kabin. Sekilas ia memandang _badge_ yang tersemat di pakaian mereka. Bisa Sungmin pastikan kelima orang ini adalah keluarga kerajaan yang dibicarakan Pak Kang tadi.

'Aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar' pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Sungminpun berdiri dan menunduk memberi hormat pada kelima orang tersebut.

Lalu Sungmin melihat Pak Kang yang baru saja muncul berdehem pelan memecah keheningan kabin itu lalu menunduk hormat dan mempersilakan kelima orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam kabin yang luas lalu menutup pintu. Pak Kang kembali menunduk saat melewati pasangan paruh baya yang salah satunya membuka pintu kabin tadi.

"Kerajaan Hyangginamu menyambut bahagia kedatangan anda, Nona Lee Sungmin" Pak Kang sedikit menunduk memberi salam.

"Raja Hankyung dan Ratu Heechul secara khusus menyambut anda di…"

"Berhenti basa-basinya Pak Kang." Potong Heechul dingin. Lalu Heechul sang ratu mulai menelisik Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, ia memberi kode untuk Sungmin untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursinya dengan gaya khas aristokrat yang anggun, ia tersenyum saat omma nya, Ratu Heechul mengitari Sungmin sambil memberi pandangan menilai.

Sungmin gemetar, ia bahkan tak sanggup melontarkan satu katapun pada keluarga kerajaan yang kini berada di depannya. Sungmin menggerakkan matanya panik kala melihat Heechul yang sudah tiga kali mengitarinya.

Sungmin semakin kaku saat Heechul mendekati gadis itu, tangan kanan Heechul terulur ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin dapat merasakan degub jantungnya yang semakin menggila saat tangan itu hampir mencapai tubuhnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya ketakutan dan tangannya terkepal untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Sret-

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu di atas payudaranya kirinya, lalu ia membuka matanya takut-takut karena sesuatu tersebut bergerak seperti meremas payudaranya.

Wajah serius Heechul langsung nampak di depan wajah Sungmin yang langsung membuat Sungmin mundur selangkah. Ternyata tangan wanita bernama Heechul inilah yang berada di atas payudara Sungmin.

Wanita itu melirik Sungmin sinis saat tubuh gadis itu mundur, Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya tegang saat tangan Heechul kembali meremas dan memeriksa payudaranya. Setelah beberapa detik, Heechul menarik tangannya perlahan dari dada Sungmin.

Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap suaminya sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kepada Sungmin.

"CALON MENANTUKU" pekik Heechul senang sambil bergerak memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang kaku.

Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung, tubuh Heechul memeluknya erat. Wangi tubuh Heechul sangat menenangkan dan pelukan Heechul terasa hangat, lama kelamaan Sungmin mulai merasa rileks dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Omma, kau membuat Sungminku ketakutan. Sudah kukatakan dia adalah sosok yang sempurna untukku. Omma sudah memeriksa payudaranya juga kan? Omma sudah tidak penasaran lagi bukan? Aku sudah bilang berulangkali payudara Sungmin asli, aku bisa melihat itu dari jauh omma" Kyuhyun berujar santai sambil menatap malas ibunya yang masih memeluk Sungmin erat.

'Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kekenyalannya saat memeluknya tadi'lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun karena berbicara mengenai payudaranya di hadapan banyak orang.

'Sialan, mulut pria ini akan kujahit suatu saat nanti.' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Omo, kau takut Sungmin-ah? Maafkan omma ya? Omma hanya ingin memeriksa payudaramu, karena Kyuhyun berkata bahwa payudaramu indah dan kencang lalu kami semua berpikir kalau kau menanamkan _implant_ di dadamu. Tapi ternyata dia asli, aku sangat senang. Kau punya payudara yang kencang dan besar Sungmin-ah" Heechul menarik tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan senyuman Heechul serupa dengan senyuman Kyuhyun. Juga kesamaan lain, mesum.

Ia berusaha tersenyum menatap Heechul dan menggeleng canggung. Siapa yang tidak canggung jika berbicara mengenai bagian tubuh sensitif wanita di hadapan banyak orang. Sungmin berasal dari kebudayaan timur yang lebih konservatif dari budaya barat, tentunya ia merasa canggung.

"Sudah, jangan bahas payudara lagi. Sungmin bahkan belum mengenal lainnya. " Raja Hankyung dengan bijak menghentikan topik pembahasan itu membuat Sungmin menghela napasnya lega.

Heechul tersenyum manja dan bergerak meraih tangan suaminya dengan manja.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari lentik Sungmin lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin yang juga memandangnya canggung.

"_Omomomo_! Kau lihat itu _onni_? _Evil_ itu tersenyum pada Sungmin dan mengenggam tangan Sungmin, romantis sekali." Gadis dengan rambut keemasan itu nampak berujar pelan di samping gadis lain dengan warna rambut pirang cerah sepundak itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendamba.

"Romantiss sekali." Gadis itu pun menyetujui pendapat si rambut keemasan itu.

"Sok tampan kau Cho Kyuhyun." Pria dengan potongan rambut cepak berwarna _icy blonde_ itu berseru tidak terima sambil menggenggam tangan gadis pirang itu erat dan menariknya ke pelukan.

"Aku juga romantis Hyuki-yah."

"Terserah kau, tapi melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini rasanya…. Aku bahagia" Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Hyuki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang memeluknya.

"Ya, akhirnya kita bisa menikah Hyuki-ah. Perjaka tua itu sudah mendapat pendampingnya, kita bisa menikah secepatnya." Donghae memeluk pinggang gadisnya dengan lembut sambil.

Heechul memandang pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Pak Kang, perkenalkan kami."Pinta gadis mungil berambut keemasan itu pada Pak Kang.

Pak Kang mengangguk "Tuan muda Lee Donghae, pangeran yang membawahi bagian kelautan. Keponakan dari Raja dan Ratu, beserta tunangannya Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk yang berasal dari keturunan bangsawan Lee sekaligus kesatria di wilayah timur. Juga Nona muda Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan keponakan langsung dari Ratu yang tinggal di istana sejak bayi. Nona Sungmin akan tinggal bersama dengan Tuan muda Donghae dan Nona muda Eunhyuk serta Nona Ryeowook di paviliun istana" Pak Kang nampak lancar menjelaskan profil singkat dari tiga orang muda tersebut, diam-diam Sungmin mencatat dalam hati profil ketiga orang ini.

"Lalu, perkenalkanlah dirimu sayang." Pinta Hankyung lembut yang langsung dibalas deathglare oleh sang putra mahkota. Heechul dan Hankyung sontak tertawa geli.

"Appa, dia ini milikku, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya sayang. Appa tidak boleh!" tegas Kyuhyun sambil memeluk posesif pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin berniat melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pundaknya dengan canggung. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya saat Kyuhyun mendahuluinya.

"Lee Sungmin, 21 tahun 8 bulan 13 hari. Mandiri sejak _bumonim_nya meninggal . Anak tunggal dan tinggal bersama sahabatnya Kim Hyunah. Setiap libur musim panas bekerja di Busan sebagai seorang pelayan di restoran Hyunah. Pernah menjadi guru privat selama setahun. Ukuran sepatu 37 dan ukuran dada…."

"Cukup Kyuhyun, terima kasih. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sendiri" potong Sungmin kala mendengar Kyuhyun akan menyebutkan ukuran dadanya. Ia yakin ia tidak perlu lelah berpikir darimana data pribadinya bisa dengan mudah diketahui bahkan dihapal oleh Kyuhyun.

Ia yakin, bawahan Kyuhyun adalah sumber pengetahuan Kyuhyun akan dirinya.

"Okay cukup, tidak perlu perkenalan lagi. Omma sudah tau semuanya." Heechul berseru kelewat senang.

"Kami sudah tau semuanya, data dirimu tergeletak di meja kerja Kyuhyun dan kami sudah membacanya." Lanjut Hankyung yang juga terbawa semangat Heechul.

"Mari kita turun dan berkeliling kerajaan, kami akan mengenalkanmu pada rakyat sebagai pendamping Kyuhyun, setelah itu kau akan fitting baju untuk pesta pertunangan kalian minggu depan." Ujar Heechul semangat sambil memberi aba-aba pada Pak Kang untuk membuka pintu kabin.

"NE?"

**TBC**

_Author's note_:

_Exactly 7 days_!

Saya mau tegaskan nih, _base_ dari _fanfiction_ ini merupakan mimpi saya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan itu agak _terrifying_. Karena kayaknya _original_, jadi saya jadikan _fanfiction_ dengan _genre romance_.

Beberapa kebiasaan orang-orang Korea dan protokoler juga hasil karangan ditambah tanya-tanya sama teman saya dari asli Korea (cowok dan masih _single__and ready to bingo_, katanya gak jelek-jelek amat. Promosi! ) yang dulunya belajar bahasa di kampus dan sekarang udah kerja di Bali. Dia juga agak ngawur sih orangnya, hahaha :D dia cuek abis, cenderung cuek aja kalo ada aturan yang dilanggar. Jadi protokolernya juga gak terlalu kaku, karena setingan ceritanya juga kan kerajaan modern. Juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan di kerajaan _Hyangginamu_ yang merupakan karangan saya untuk melancarkan kisah ini.

Siapa yang mau nonton SS6Tangerang?! atau SS6INA ?! mari bertemu! Saya ke sana untuk liputan -_- bukan buat nonton. Kalau ada tugas liputan untuk akhir semester kemungkinan besar saya akan ambil liputan ke sana. Lumayan sekalian cari merchandise SUJU dan KYUMIN (kalau ada project).

Oh iya, saya juga mau berterima kasih sama readers yang sudah mereview _fanfiction_ ini, awalnya saya bingung waktu buka e-mail karena banyak e-mail _notification_ yang masuk. Saya pikir saya punya banyak _deadline_ tugas dari dosen, ternyata….. _notification review, following, and favorites_ dari kalian semua. Saya….. terharu :')

Kalian bisa kontak saya via akun media sosial saya, (instagram and twitter) semuanya namanya sama yaitu **mona1may**, karena saya orangnya konsisten *dan kehabisan ide buat bikin nama* dan plis jangan panggil saya Thor, kesannya saya…. Ko-thor (kotor). Panggil apapun, asal jangan thor. Itu seperti membuat jarak di antara kita :3

Okay, saya kebanyakan bacot. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D


	5. Chapter 5

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

_Author's greeting_:

Hanya bisa update chapter di atas jam 12 malam, karena kuota siang abis (saya pakai bolt).

**Disclaimer:** Tokoh Utama bekerja untuk SM Entertainment di bawah nama Super Junior dan juga management idol lain di Korea, namun cerita ini didasari dari mimpi saya beberapa bulan lalu yang saya kembangkan dan telah disesuaikan.

Kerajaan dan lokasi kerajaan merupakan karangan penulis semata. Juga peraturan-peraturan lain yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan merupakan hasil karangan penulis yang sudah disesuaikan. Ide awal cerita berdasarkan mimpi penulis.

**Genre:** fantasy, drama, romance, comedy

**Genderswitch (GS)**

**Characters: **Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyunah, akan terus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

*Note: Bayangkan penampilan Donghae waktu pembukaan SS5 Seoul (blonde), Eunhyuk waktu di era Mr Simple (blonde, tapi dicerita ini karena GS rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang), Ryeowook waktu pakai _wig_ keemasan di penampilan_ crossdressing_ Elsa.

Chapter 5

**#5. Yes, I'm falling for Him**

Sungmin menghela napas panjang sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya, di samping kirinya berdiri Heechul Omma yang nampak sedang membolak-balik katalog dekorasi untuk acara pernikahan.

"Sungmin menantuku tercinta. Tampaknya dekorasi ini akan sangat sempurna untuk pestamu," ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya Heechul berbicara hal yang sama padanya dalam 30 menit terakhir.

"Ratu, hmm maksudku omma, bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, pernikahan tidak akan terjadi jika aku belum mencintai Kyuhyun." Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulutnya sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Heechul seakan memberi pengertian pada ratu nyentrik yang ada di sampingnya.

Heechul menampakkan wajah sedihnya, matanya dibesar-besarkan dan tampak berkaca-kaca. Bibir bawahnya sedikit bergetar.

'_Great_! Heechul Omma sedang menampakkan aegyonya lagi' pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Dia tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Heechul namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Kau tega membuat omma menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menggendong seorang bayi, Sungmin ah? Omma sudah tidak sabar melihat pangeran kecil yang akan bermain di taman utara kastil. Omma bahkan sudah merencanakan akan memasang perosotan dan ayunan di sana. Hiks" Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir lalu menunduk seakan tidak ingin Sungmin melihat air mata dan wajah sedihnya sambil tersedu.

Heechul perlahan melepas tautan tangan mereka dan ingin beranjak dari kursinya sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Omma, aku… maksudku… aku tidak bisa menikah sekarang karena aku belum mengenal Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Aku hanya… belum tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. "

Sungmin menarik napas sebentar sambil menatap wajah Heechul yang kembali menyamankan dirinya di tempat duduk.

"Kyuhyun.. Dia arogan, dan aku terbiasa hidup dengan berjuang. Aku menganggap diriku adalah seorang pejuang aku menjadi seorang pengawal tangguh yang berjuang selama ini. Dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran, kami begitu berbeda" ujar Sungmin sambil memutus pandangannya dengan Heechul.

Hening beberapa saat, Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang begitu lancang berbicara mengenai dirinya dengan perumpamaan pengawal di hadapan Heechul.

Sungmin berpikir dia terlihat seperti menyombongkan diri sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak butuh laki-laki, khususnya laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak ingin Heechul menganggapnya begitu. Ia hanya merasa, mereka berbeda dan akan sulit untuk hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kecil untuk berada di samping Kyuhyun sebagai pendampingnya.

Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin lembut. Ia menatap mata Sungmin yang terlihat tak fokus dan raut wajah Sungmin seperti kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, Sungmin yang rapuh namun masih ingin terlihat tangguh.

"Setiap wanita butuh pelindungnya, tak peduli ia adalah seorang ksatria wanita yang menguasai ratusan jurus pedang sekalipun. Karena pada hakikatnya wanita membutuhkan pria untuk melindunginya. Butuh punggung pria sebagai tempat bersembunyi dan merasa aman terlindungi. Sungmin, kau tak bisa selamanya menjadi seorang pejuang. Aku berani jamin jika Kyuhyun dapat menjadi pelindungmu. Aku mendidiknya untuk menjadi seorang pejantan tangguh kau tau" Heechul tertawa dengan anggun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sekaligus merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Heechul padanya. Sungmin berpikir jika Heechul adalah ibu yang baik, walaupun penuh dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Samar-samar Sungmin dan Heechul mendengar suara-suara ribut di luar dan ia mengenal persis suara Kyuhyun diantaranya.

"Pak Kang, apakah aku benar-benar terlihat tampan dengan eyeliner ini?"

Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya dan saling bertukar pandangan dengan Heechul yang tersenyum malu atas kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Suaranya terlampau besar jika ini dia maksudkan sebagai berbisik." Desis Heechul sambil menatap sinis ke arah pintu kayu dengan warna cokelat gelap dihadapan mereka.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat kekesalan Heechul,

"Sungmin, kuminta kau untuk tidak mengomentari riasan wajahnya nanti. Dia akan terlihat sempurna, aku bukan mempromosikannya tapi…. kurasa kali ini Kyuhyun bertingkah agak di luar kendali, maksudku sebagai seorang dari kerajaan dia memang agak…."

"… Pak Kang, apa maksudmu dengan ini agak berlebihan? Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik untuk tampil seperti pria-pria Seoul kebanyakan. Aku melihat ini dari internet. _Make up tutorial_ dari youtube kau tau. Ini bahkan make up yang sama seperti yang digunakan aktor bernama Kim Soo Hyun di Seoul" Lengkingan suara bass Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak terima dengan pendapat Pak Kang terdengar jauh lebih kencang kali ini.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, dia menutup mulutnya mengantisipasi suara tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Heechul nampak menggeram lirih dan melirik Sungmin yang sedang menutup mulutnya. Heechul kembali menarik napas perlahan dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu cokelat itu.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! APAKAH KAU TIDAK BISA MENGECILKAN SUARAMU UNTUK SEKADAR BERBISIK?! KAMI SEMUA BISA MENDENGARNYA, BAHKAN KELEDAI TUA DI BELAKANG KASTIL VERMOUNT BISA MENDENGAR 'BISIKAN'MU ITU" teriak Heechul yang memekakan telinga, wajahnya sebagai ibu ratu anggun berganti sudah menjadi ibu tiri kejam yang bajunya hanyut di parit.

Bunyi debuman cukup keras terdengar di balik pintu itu, Sungmin menatap Heechul kagum. Dia merasa perubahan ekspresi Heechul terjadi begitu cepat dan itu membuatnya merasa kagum.

Heechul kembali menarik napas panjang dan memberi tanda pada penjaga pintu untuk membuka pintu cokelat tersebut.

Tubuh tegap Kyuhyun yang terjungkal menyambut pandangan dua wanita berbeda generasi itu.

Sontak Sungmin langsung tertawa melihat posisi jatuh Kyuhyun yang lucu.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk pintu dengan pelan. Ia merasa malu dan ia menatap ibunya memohon bantuan sang ratu yang nampak memijat keningnya pening sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung sambil dibantu berdiri oleh pelayan istana dan Pak Kang.

Kyuhyun merapikan penampilannya sekali lagu dan Pak Kang nampak menarik ekor tuxedo Kyuhyun yang kusut. Setelah ia merasa siap dan rapi, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai bisa menguasai dirinya dari tawa kerasnya, ia segera menarik napasnya perlahan sambil menutup matanya untuk membantunya semakin rileks. Setidaknya ia harus menghargai usaha Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba tampil baik setelah terjatuh.

Ia siap membuka matanya sampai pekikkan Heechul terdengar,

"ASTAGA CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU GUNAKAN DI WAJAHMU?"

Sungmin yang juga sudah menatap Kyuhyun pun turut membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Seolah tidak mempercayai penglihatannya dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Kulit wajahnya nampak jauh gelap dan berbeda warna dengan telinga dan juga lehernya.

"Kau seperti habis memasak menggunakan arang" ujar Sungmin pelan tanpa sadar.

Heechul mengipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya melihat perubahan anak yang biasanya tampan itu.

Well, ini juga tidak membuatnya nampak jelek. Namun Kyuhyun nampak aneh dengan perbedaan warna kulit itu.

"Ini namanya tone down make up, aku terlihat seperti pria-pria Seoul kan sekarang? Lihat aku bahkan memakai eyeliner. Kulitku terlalu pucat dan ini tak seperti pria-pria metropolitan di Seoul. Aku memutuskan untuk menurunkan warna wajahku 2 warna seperti ini. Aku terlihat eksotis kan?"

Sungmin ternganga mendengar penjelasan kelewat polos dari mulut Kyuhyun, pria yang katanya mencintainya itu.

"Ja, Sungmin ayo kita berkeliling di Hyangginamu!" ajak Kyuhyun menghiraukan ekspresi Sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin kemudian tersenyum manis sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke luar dari ruangan itu setelah berpamitan pada Heechul dengan menunduk singkat.

'_Hyunah-ya. Buatku laki-laki akan terlihat lebih menawan jika berkulit agak gelap. Itu membuatnya terlihat menarik dan eksotis.'_

'_Yang benar saja Lee Sungmin. Apa menariknya? Menurutku pria berkulit putih cenderung pucat itu tampak mengesankan. Seperti dingin atau cool. Aku selalu tak paham mengenai seleramu.'_

_Sungmin hanya menaikkan bahunya menanggapi komentar Hyunah._

Heechul memandang keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Sungmin hanya belum pernah jatuh cinta, hingga ia tidak paham perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya belum mencintai Kyuhyun bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. ' monolog Heechul.

Kemudian Heechul duduk kembali dan mengambil katalog tadi dan kembali tenggelam dalam keasikkannya.

Suara aliran air nampak memenuhi kamar mandi yang berisikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun nampak menunduk membersihkan wajahnya di wastafel dan Sungmin membantunya membersihkan sisa sabun pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Sungmin mematikan keran wastafel dan mengambil handuk yang sudah dipersiapkan pelayan pada baki di sisi kanannya dan mengusap pelan wajah Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum geli mengingat betapa usaha Kyuhyun untuk bisa tampil mengesankan di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin bertanya-tanya dari mana Kyuhyun mengetahui tipe pria menawan versi Sungmin karena ia yakin Kyuhyun selama ini melakukan hal gila lain dalam memata-matainya.

Sungmin terus mengusap wajah itu dan tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat ia ingin mengusap sisa _eyeliner _di matanya.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk mempertahankan _eyeliner_ tersebut saat Sungmin memaksanya untuk menghapus make up konyol –menurut Sungmin- dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang awalnya senang ditarik oleh Sungmin langsung merengut kecewa saat ternyata Sungmin menariknya ke kamar mandi ruang santai kerajaan dengan tujuan yang menurut Kyuhyun kejam.

"Selesai." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kau kejam! Kukira kau akan membawaku ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama dan berakhir dengan waktu intim nan bahagia serta desahan penuh cinta bersama Kyuhyun Junior di bawah sini." seloroh Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menunduk ke arah senjata kebanggaannya.

Sungmin sudah tidak terlalu terkejut dan risih lagi atas perilaku mesum pangeran di hadapannya ini. Hampir 4 hari hidup di Hyangginamu lebih tepatnya istana ini membuat Sungmin harus mengurut dadanya pelan atas segala kemesuman 'orang-orang kerajaan' di sini.

"Ouw lihat-lihat bibir yang mengerucut itu, sungguh lucu. Apa kau yakin kalau kau mencintaiku? Kau bahkan tampak seperti adik kecil yang kehilangan robotnya di taman bermain" seru Sungmin sambil menarik keras pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menampik tangan Sungmin yang menarik pipinya sambil melempar _death glare_ pada Sungmin yang dibalas kikikan geli Sungmin.

"Asal kau tau pantat persik, adik dari adik kecil ini bahkan bisa membuahi rahimmu dan membuatmu meronta keenakkan. Kujamin kau akan ketagihan! " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap kaca dan memeriksa penampilannya lewat pantulan dari kaca tersebut.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun geli sambil tersenyum gemas melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak kecewa _eyeliner_ itu sudah tak menghiasi area matanya.

"_Eyeliner_ itu aku yang membuatnya sendiri setelah gagal dan berlatih dari pagi. Kau bahkan menghapusnya tanpa sisa seperti ini. Kau sungguh tak berperasaan." Sungut Kyuhyun sambil terus mengamati pantulannya.

Sungmin menghela napas sesaat, mulai merasa tak enak. Ia tersentuh dengan usaha tulus Kyuhyun untuk bisa mencuri hatinya.

"Aku akan memulaskan _eyeliner_ itu lagi di matamu. Jangan sedih lagi, kau tampak seperti anak anjing yang dibuang majikannya. "

Kyuhyun melotot garang pada Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menarik Sungmin ke kamarnya sambil berjalan dengan sangat antusias.

Sungmin mengulum senyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak terus memeriksa wajahnya lewat cermin kecil yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun terus bergumam Sungmin luar biasa.

"Kau tau Sungmin, ini namanya sihir cinta. Karena kaulah yang memulaskan make up pada wajahku. Aku nampak lebih tampan sekarang. Hahaha" ujar Kyuhyun pongah.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli dan melempar pandangannya keluar saat mobil kerajaan sudah melewati kompleks gerbang istana.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya sambil menghujani kepala Sungmin dengan kecupan lembut yang terasa begitu nyaman. Sungmin menutup matanya sambil menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

'Kurasa Heechul Omma benar, aku memang butuh pria untuk menjadi pelindungku dan membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman. Tempatku untuk menyembunyikan diri dan melemparkan diriku dalam pelukan seorang pria.' Batin Sungmin sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan, hingga akhirnya Sungmin mengecup lembut pipi Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun membeku sambil menatap Sungmin kaku.

Sungmin menunduk malu namun tak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerat.

Kyuhyun terpekik senang, namun ia tetap berusaha menjaga dirinya untuk tampak lebih tenang di hadapan Sungmin.

'1 Mei, Ciuman pertama dimana Sungmin yang berinisiatif mengecupku lebih dulu' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengecup leher Sungmin yang terbuka.

**TBC**

Saya minta maaf update sangat terlambat, karena draft proposal skripsi saya ditolak jadi bingung setengah mampus mau bikin apa. Dosen bahkan sempet ngusulin bikin tentang hal yang saya suka, bahkan skripsi saya hampir buat bahas tentang fenomena OTP di KPOP dengan Kyumin sebagai salah satu yang diangkat. Namun sayang beribu sayang, karena pra sidang saya sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil seminar proposal jurnalistik jadi itu tidak bisa dibuat karena masuknya bidang keilmuan komunikasi.

Hilang sudah minat saya menggarap proposal skripsi setelah topic tentang Kyumin ini batal diangkat.

Yang belum bisa ngebayangin tone down make up silakan search dulu. Pada dasarnya sama seperti make up biasanya, Cuma kalau kita biasanya ingin kelihatan lebih putih, kalau tone down ini dia ingin terlihat lebih gelap. Tone down make up ini biasa digunakan saat akan tampil atau shooting untuk membuat wajah nampak lebih manusiawi alias tidak pucat, khususnya untuk kulit yang warnanya putih pucat.

Okay, sekian. Masih belum dapat dipastikan kapan tepatnya saya akan update HYGNM ini. Kindly contact me at my social media account in twitter or instagram with mona1may.

Terimakasih dukungan kalian semua. Sukses selalu, salam olahraga!


	6. Chapter 6

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

_Author's greeting_:

Hello, I know I own you guys about this story - and believe me for the past 13 months I've been struggling to deal some problems. Now I'm trying my best to write as my apologies to the readers. Once again I sincerely apologies about the late update (its been a year, duh!) enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** Tokoh Utama bekerja untuk SM Entertainment di bawah nama Super Junior dan juga management idol lain di Korea, namun cerita ini didasari dari mimpi saya beberapa bulan lalu yang saya kembangkan dan telah disesuaikan.

Kerajaan dan lokasi kerajaan merupakan karangan penulis semata. Juga peraturan-peraturan lain yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan merupakan hasil karangan penulis yang sudah disesuaikan. Ide awal cerita berdasarkan mimpi penulis.

**Genre:** fantasy, drama, romance, comedy

**Genderswitch (GS)**

**Characters: **Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyunah, akan terus bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Into The Woods' Paradise: 향기로운 나무(hyang-giloun namu)

Chapter 6

**#6. Song of Fate 1**

Kyuhyun masih terus tersenyum dalam lamunannya saat ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia kembali menyentuh pipi yang tadi siang dicium oleh Sungmin hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti orang tolol sampai Pak Kang menyadarkannya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum gelinya. Makan siang tadi benar-benar berkesan untuknya.

Kyuhyun sempat berharap Sungmin akan kembali menciumnya saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke Istana utama, ia sudah membayangkannya sepanjang perjalanan sambil memeluk Sungmin yang kini sudah 'jinak'. Namun itu hanya angan-angan dari Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin bahkan tidak menengok ke arahnya sedikitpun walau sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun panggil.

Usai makan malam dan acara mengganggu pasangan ikan kerajaan yang tadi Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan merenung sampai sekarang. Merenung atas pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju grand piano berwarna putih gading yang terletak di samping jendela kaca yang langsung menghadap ke danau kerajaan.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi pianonya dan duduk langsung menghadap ke jendela sambil menatap induk angsa yang sedang berusaha menjaga anak-anaknya agar tetap berkumpul di sisinya. Senyum tulus kembali terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, ia lalu mengambil _music sheet_ yang berjudul _The Song of Fate_ ciptaannya.

Dengan lembut jarinya menari di atas tuts piano memainkan not yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala, ia menulis lagu ini di malam di mana ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ia memainkan piano sambil menutup mata, dan ingatannya melayang pada hari di mana ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, gadis yang menggetarkan hatinya.

**-**_**flashback**_**-**

Kyuhyun sedang menghirup nafas panjang di taman usai acara kerajaan selesai di Seoul dan dia punya waktu bebas sepanjang dia mau. Dia melemparkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh taman yang tidak terlalu ramai dan merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"YA KIM HYUNAH!" teriakan seorang gadis mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan rombongan kerajaan yang menyertainya dalam perjalanan kerajaannya ke Seoul kali ini. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Hyunah ya! Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku bermain piano untuk latihan lagu natal anak-anak, hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan Hyunah ya." Ujar seorang gadis bermantel hijau dengan jeans dongker yang tampak mengayunkan lengan temannya.

"Maaf Sungmin ah, kau tau aku benar-benar menyesal tak dapat menepati janjiku padamu. Namun professor Kim memintaku dan Jiyoon untuk ikut meliput natal di pusat kota. Kau tau ini kesempatan besarku untuk memperbaiki penilaian professor Kim terhadapku." Gadis bernama Hyunah yang memakai kacamata yang sedang trend dengan rambut ikal yang berwarna dark brown. Hyunah nampak lebih stylish dari pada Sungmin yang tampil apa adanya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menyimak kedua gadis itu, gadis bernama Sungmin nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Kyuhyun terus menyimak kedua gadis yang sedang berargumen tersebut dengan minat, namun pandangannya terlah terpaku pada seseorang yang harus dia akui menarik perhatiannya sedari awal.

"…. Lalu aku harus mencari pemain piano dimana lagi? Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka bahwa mereka akan diiringi piano olehmu dan juga gitar yang akan kumainkan." Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hyunah.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart._" Hyunah tampak menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menaruhnya ke pipinya. Sungmin yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat seseorang dengan pakaian resmi yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ia lalu bangkit sejenak untuk kemudian melihat sekeliling memastikan apakah pria tersebut sedang menatap ke arahnya atau orang lain.

Hyunah segera menarik kembali Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya. Agaknya Hyunah masih berpikir kalau Sungmin marah kepadanya. Sungmin lalu menyamankan posisinya dan segera melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya, dengan lambaian tangan ia memanggil Pak Kang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Pak Kang, menurutmu apa kedua gadis itu merupakan pasangan … kau tau, pasangan lesbi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Pak Kang sambil sedikit berbisik.

Pak Kang mengerutkan dahinya sembari memandang ke arah dua gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian pangerannya.

"Terlalu dini untuk menilai hal tersebut Pangeran." Pak Kang menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Pak Kang, bisakah kau mengirim orang untuk mengikuti gadis itu? Gadis yang bermantel hijau. Aku ingin profil lengkapnya besok pagi di atas mejaku." Perintah Kyuhyun, Pak Kang mengangguk dan undur diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan segera berbicara di telepon. Kyuhyun kembali menghisap _hot chocolate_ yang baru dia ambil dari tangan Pak Kang dan kembali fokus memandang kedua gadis yang sedang duduk tak jauh di hadapannya itu.

"Hei Sungmin ah, untuk permintaan maafku hari ini aku akan bekerja dengan giat untuk memuaskanmu di ranjang nanti!"

.

.

-BRUSSSSSSSSSH-

Kyuhyun menyemburkan _hot chocolate_ dari mulutnya, kerongkongannya terasa perih hingga ia terbatuk-batuk pelan. Pelayan kerajaan pun kocar kacir dibuatnya, mereka segera berlari mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan wajah tuannya serta mengambil air mineral.

Kyuhyun masih _shock_ dan memandang ke arah dua gadis tadi yang kini mulai beranjak sambil tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan 'mesra' –menurut Kyuhyun.

_Paper cup_ di tangannya kini hancur tak berbentuk hingga isinya berhamburan mengenai tangan serta pakaian Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar seakan tidak mendengar keributan dari pelayan di sekitarnya, sampai Pak Kang mengguncang bahunya sedikit keras dan ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Pak Kang dan berkata dengan gemetar,

"Pak Kang, bisakah gadis pecinta sesama jenis jatuh cinta pada pria?"

Pak Kang langsung menangkap maksud Kyuhyun dan memandang ke depan dimana dua gadis itu kini sudah tampak menjauh. 'Tidak ada yang salah dari kedua gadis itu,' pikir Pak Kang. 'Hanya dua gadis yang saling berangkulan sambil berjalan bersama. Tak ada yang aneh.'

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin condong ke arah abdi setianya itu sambil memegang pergelangan lengan Pak Kang untuk menopang tubuhnya sambil menatap nanar ke depan.

'Pangeran Kyuhyun … '

-TBC-

_Author's Notes:_

_Greetings for all Joyers who still believe in Kyumin. _

First of all, author mau minta maaf atas keterlambatannya (persisnya 1 tahun 7) bulan baru bisa update. Notes saya kali ini diharapkan dapat menjelaskan kemana rimbanya saya selama ini. Dan ada sedikit curhatan dengan tambahan pelajaran medis di sini, kalau bisa jangan di skip ya.

Selain proposal skripsi kemarin author juga sibuk cari magang-sampe akhirnya dapat magang di _Production House_ atau PH. Kerja magang di PH itu gak gampang, saya harus memenuhi ekspektasi _client_ dari PH saya untuk bikin _commercial video_nya mereka. Tugas saya juga cukup repot yaitu _production assistant _bahasa kerennya – tapi inti kerjaannya kayak pembantu umum, apa aja dikerjain termasuk _casting_ orang untuk _project_ berikutnya. Magang selama kira-kira 4 bulan dan langsung ditarik kerja di kantor _owner_ mentor magang saya yang lagi buka perusahaan _startup_ (_googling_ ya kawan kalau gak tau _startup_, panjang kalau dijelasin.) sampai akhirnya sidang magang-lulus-revisi bebas magang!

Karena keasikan kerja saya malah lupa sama ff ini . Kerja sambil skripsi itu gak enak, percayalah. Saya baru lulus skripsi September ini setelah bulan Mei saya keluar dari kantor untuk fokus skripsi. Tapi di bulan Mei cobaan datang di keluarga saya, papa saya koma setelah dirawat selama 4 hari di rumah sakit. Banyak yang terjadi selama kurang lebih dua minggu papa saya ada di ICU rumah sakit. Selama itulah saya resmi jadi penghuni ruang tunggu ICU. Saya tidur di depan ruang ICU dengan perasaan kacau balau. Yang namanya di ICU keadaan itu naik turun. Cuma ada dua kemungkinan saat pasien keluar dari ICU, pertama keluar dalam keadaan jauh lebih baik (bukan berarti sehat, hanya stabil) atau yang kedua keluar dengan gelar baru, yaitu **alm**. Puji Tuhan papa saya keluar dari ICU dengan kemungkinan pertama padahal kondisi papa saya cukup berat – dengan angka kesadaran hanya **dua** (Kondisi papa: Penurunan kesadaran), setelah stabil pindah ke ranap (rawat inap) biasa yang artinya saya masih nginep di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari sampai papa saya boleh pulang. Gak lama papa saya drop dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi, dan kali ini kembali harus masuk ke ICU karena tensi rendah banget, karena harus diobservasi – katanya. Setelah semua rumah sakit di Tangerang menolak (saya asumsikan ditolak karena pakai BPJS) papa saya, jam dua pagi saya nekat bawa papa saya ke rumah sakit rujukan akhir di seluruh Indonesia, yaitu RSCM, JAKARTA.

Masuk IGD RSCM, ranap lagi di sana. Akhirnya papa boleh pulang dan saya kembali fokus ke skripsi setelah hampir 4 minggu saya ngilang dari skripsi. Tanggal 1 Juni jadwal papa kontrol ke dokter di RSCM, ternyata siang itu tiba-tiba papa _code blue_ (istilah medis rumah sakit yang menandakan kondisi yang membahayakan nyawa pasien) siang itu saya _shock_ sama adik saya yang besar (kita 3 bersaudara, cewek kece semua. Jomblo semua –EH?!) di RSCM. Banyak orang nontonin kita – kayak drama dan banyak dokter yang nanganin. Dalam beberapa jam itu kondisi papa tidak stabil, karena kita ada di poli paru alat medisnya tidak memadai seperti di IGD. Papa akhirnya bisa dipindahkan ke IGD (setelah beberapa kali dipompa jantung manual dengan tangan oleh dokter). Malamnya papa saya dipanggil pulang ke rumah Bapa. Selama beberapa hari saya masih harus menghadiri rangkaian acara kebaktian penghiburan keagamaan, penutupan peti, dan penguburan di Semarang. Malamnya adik saya sesak napas di Semarang dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, namun bisa pulang lagi. Setelah kami kembali pulang ke Tangerang adik saya yang pertama harus dirawat selama beberapa hari sampai diperbolehkan pulang-saya bagi tugas dengan orang rumah sembari saya ngerjain skripsi, sekarang saya sudah lulus skripsi dan tinggal tunggu wisuda tanggal 17 Desember. Saya sedang kena banyak cobaan sampai hari ini. _I suffering in stress and almost got to an eating disorder - I barely eat_, _I lost weight significantly. It was really bad, it can't be worst because I am already under weight before_. Sampai sekarang saya masih dalam proses _healing_, kalau lihat Instagram saya, kesannya saya jalan-jalan atau mainan sama binatang peliharaan saja. Tapi sebenarnya saya sedang dalam proses menyemangati diri sendiri_. I am better now, and try to come back to write some stuff again._ Jadi sekali lagi maafkan saya kalau saya terlambat update dan gaya penceritaannya jadi beda. Udah terbiasa ngerjain skripsi :p

Terima kasih untuk dukungan, review dan semuanya dari readers dan Joyers terutama.

Salam Damai 212! Hidup AHOK! (EH?!)


End file.
